Mind Over Matter:Sequel to 'More Than You Know'
by Merfair
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'MORE THAN YOU KNOW' Inuyasha goes into a coma and no one knows why...how can Kagome's thoughts save him? This story is based mostly on S&M & Kag&Inu's relationships, with the addition of a wierd mind-reading ability bestowed to Inuyasha.
1. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his gang…Rumiko Takahashi does….there, I said it! Happy now? Probably not….like you care about this stupid fairly pointless disclaimer….yeah…I'm done now.

Author's Note: I am back with a new story….the sequel to 'More Than You Know'….since everyone enjoyed it….thank you all for reading! This one is centered more on the 2 couples' relationships….so there will be some tantalizing scenes….I'm not going to do anything too graphic….just enough so you get the idea. This story will not be based on that….sorry….lol. It may seem confusing…but everything will be explained in due time….and there is a plot….I'm still working out what it will come to be though…so bare with me….;

Mind Over Matter: The Sequel of 'More Than You Know'

Prologue

'Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Please-' The hanyou stirred from his sleep. "Hmm? Kagome? Where the hell am I?" He rose from his spot on the cold dirt floor. It was very dark and he padded along the walls to find a door. "What the hell am I doing? I can just blow this place to bits with Tessaiga." He reached to his side to draw out his sword, but it wasn't there. "What the fuck? Where the hell is it?" Inuyasha began to grow angry. He couldn't remember anything and why or how he got into this place. "Naraku! Are you the one who did this! Why am I here? Where the hell did you put me!" He screamed.

"Why won't he wake up?" Kagome sobbed as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. "Why?"

"I don't know, Kagome." Kaede said as she closed her eyes in dismay. "Maybe this has something to do with his ability to read thoughts."

"No, no. The scream of the harpy he killed reversed it. He said so himself. He couldn't have still been able to, would he?" Kagome questioned, her eyes pleading with the elderly priestess.

"Inuyasha likes to hide his fears and problems, remember?" Sango said quietly. "He almost didn't tellus he could read our minds."

"I just don't understand him not waking up. It's like he's in a sleep-like state."

"In my world they call it a coma." Kagome sniffled. "There's nothing we can do, just wait." She was trying her hardest not to cry anymore than she already had. Kagome and Inuyasha had grown much closer in the months after the harpies came. Their love only grew during that time. Inuyasha was finally opening up to her and now this had to happen. 'I wish you'd come back to me, Inuyasha.'

'If I knew how to get out of here, I would, Kagome!' Inuyasha barked; his yell bounced off the walls. 'It's so cold and dank in here, like a prison.' He slumped to the floor. 'This is ridiculous. Naraku has got to be the one who did this to me. I swear I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch one of these days!' He sighed and decided to sleep. Maybe his dreams would tell him how to get out.

"I suggest you take him to see Ukago. She just might know more about things like this. I'm drawing a blank."

"Who's Ukago?" Miroku asked.

"She's an old acquaintance of mine. We used to train together to become priestesses. Ukago knows much more about medicines, plus she does have her own garden. She lives in the Shiroyo Mountains in the east, a couple days trip I assume. I think right now that's the only hope we have to save him." She sighed as she gazed at the poor heartbroken schoolgirl. They packed up their things and headed out to find this woman.

"Come back soon! I'll miss you Kagome!" The little fox demon chirped as he squeezed his foster mother good-bye.

"We'll be back soon, Shippo. Thank you Kaede for looking after him." Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Not a problem, dear. He's a great help around the hut." She smiled warmly and gave her a hug. "He'll come back to you. Inuyasha wouldn't lose to such a silly thing as this. He loves you, more than you know." This brought tears to her eyes.

"I know Kaede-obasan. Thank you! We'll be off now." Kagome boarded the straw filled wagon and made herself comfortable next to the sleeping hanyou. Miroku and Sango sat up front, Miroku taking the reigns of the horse. Everyone was silent and the clip-clop of the horse's hooves and the sound of the wooden wheels rolling were all you heard. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Kagome-chan we wouldn't have left you to yourself on this journey." Sango turned around. Kagome had tears dripping from her eyes. "You should stop crying. Inuyasha would be very unhappy to see you this way over him, just as we are right now. Neh, Houshi-sama?" Sango nudged the silent monk.

"Yes, we're very sad to see you this way." He turned around to look at the girl.

"Watch the road! Turn around!" Kagome started to giggle. They both blinked. "What's so funny, Kagome-chan?"

"You seem like an old married couple. In my world we have cars. I've told you about them, neh?" Sango nodded, "Well it's always clichéd that the wife nags the husband while he's driving and it was funny to see it happen right now." She smiled weakly.

"Oh." Sango stated simply, not fully understanding why it was so funny, but it was good to see her friend smile. "Anyways, we should be stopping for the night soon. The sun's about to set." As soon as the words left her mouth the sun dove right behind the mountain and the sky darkened. They started up a campfire and ate some dinner. Kagome mashed up some bread and mixed it with water. She took it over to Inuyasha, hoping he would be able to swallow it, he didn't. Kagome frowned and threw herself on him.

"If you don't eat or drink you'll die! I don't want that!" She pounded on his chest. Miroku came and stopped her.

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san! That will not help him awaken!"

"Yes it will! Shock-therapy dammit! Wake up, Inuyasha! Wake up!" She sobbed as she crumbled next to his body. "Leave me, please." The monk did as he was told.

"Maybe we should leave for a little while. Let her calm down."

"I think that's a novel idea Lady Sango." They both snuck out of sight, into the woods. "She's a complete mess. I've never seen her so….so…."

"Utterly distressed." Sango tried to finish his sentence. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know how I'd react. Probably much in the same manner. I'd break down." She took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Unless…."

"Don't even start, Houshi. We'll kill him before that happens. I wouldn't let-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. "mmph….Houshi-sama! I was being serious!"

"So was I."

"You just don't want me to talk of such things, do you?"

"No, I don't like to think about them, especially when we're all alone." He smirked mischievously.

"But we shouldn't, not now. We have to be with Kagome-chan." Sango reminded.

"She needs time alone, didn't we agree on that?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I can never say no to you," She leaned into his ear, "Miroku…."

"Oh, Sango!" He pounced her to the ground and pinned her hands above her head. "You drive me crazy!" She smirked and squirmed to get away. "Oh no you don't."

"Houshi-sama….be gentle. You're hurting my wrists."

"Sango, if I let you go….nothing will be accomplished. You're already making me get too warm for these robes."

"Then take them off, baka." She playfully insulted.

"But if I do then your hands will be free to do whatever they so please."

"So, you don't like what my hands do?" He closed his eyes and sighed dreamily.

"Gods you are such a vixen sometimes!"

**Kinda a Lemony twist…..skip if you don't want to read**

He tore off his top kimono to reveal his chest and then placed his hands back on her wrists before she could do anything. Miroku leaned down and kissed her. She moaned against his lips and squirmed to get her hands free. The kiss deepened and Miroku forgot his hold on her wrists and soon her hands were caressing his back and getting lower. He grabbed her hands again and broke the kiss to get air. Both were breathing heavily. "You're too good at this." He said softly.

"Yeah, I can tell you're enjoying this. I can feel you, you know."

"Ahahahaha! Sango, you're embarrassing me." He blushed red. She smiled and pushed him off of her, so that he was still sitting on her. Sango undid her obi and the V of her kimono opened wider, revealing more of her skin. Before you could say: Keh! he was on top of her.

**End of Lemoness (yeah I know it was short….so sue me!)**

Kagome dug out a sleeping bag and laid it on top of her and Inuyasha. She snuggled up next to him and gazed up at the stars. "I can only imagine what Sango and that perverted monk are up too, neh, Inuyasha?" She giggled. Kagome looked over at his peaceful face. "Well, you'll be full of energy when you wake up, huh?" She sighed. What use was it to joke with him; he wasn't there. 'Why does this always happen to me? You always leave me!'

'It's not like I want to, Kagome! I don't know what's going on here! I'm stuck in this room!' He yelled as if she could hear him. 'Kagome…' Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a warm soothing sensation wash over him then it centered on his lips. 'What is this feeling? It feels like….'

Kagome kissed his lips and stayed locked for awhile, hoping Inuyasha would be like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty and wake up. Nothing happened; he remained still. She started sobbing and tears fell from her face onto his. "Dammit! Nothing works! Ukago you better know what's wrong….please…."

'Salt? The smell of Kagome's tears? What the fuck is going on! Let me go! Let me out of here!' Inuyasha charged at a wall and began clawing at it. 'Dammit! She's crying! I made her cry again!' He pounded on the wall, it wouldn't budge. 'Shit!'

Kagome fell on top of him and cried herself to sleep.

When morning came, they set out for the Shiroyo Mountains. Kagome got enough courage to ask how the couple's evening had gone. They both replied: "Fine!"

Kagome was happy for them and smiled weakly.

The end of the second day was drawing at an end when they arrived at the little hut of Ukago. They knew it was her hut because all around it was an herb garden, much the same as Jinenji's. A candle was lit inside the hut and a shadowy figure stood up. "Who's out there?" A voice of an older woman called.

"We were sent here for help. Kaede-sama told us you might be able to help our friend." Miroku called.

"Come in." The bamboo door mat was held open and a slim figure stood in the doorway. The travelers, without any hesitation, walked into the hut.


	2. The Cure

Disclaimer: Merfair points one of the legendary fangs at Rumiko Takahashi. "I want to own Inuyasha! Muuuhaahaa! Once you're gone it'll be mine!"  
"Ano.." Takahashi points at the sword, "That's the Tenseiga."  
"Oh damn.." Sesshoumaru walks up to Merfair who is crouched on the ground sniffling. His puts his clawed hand on her shoulder.  
"Now you know my pain…damn you Takahashi! Giving me, the Youkai Lord Sesshoumaru, a sword that doesn't even work!"  
"It does. just not it the way you want it too..snicker." Sesshoumaru glares at his creator.  
"By the way…why did you have to make my inu youkai form so Goddamn Fluffy!" Merfair giggles at the Youkai Lord.  
"Hehe. Fluffy-sama!"  
"Shut Up!" Merfair stops and runs for her life, the inu running after her..(why hasn't caught up with her? He is rather lightning fast.who cares this just a stupid disclaimer.) Meanwhile, Rumiko Takahashi is just watching and sweat-dropping.  
"Well another one bites the dust."

Chapter 2:

The group made their way into the small hut, very similar to Kaede's. Miroku gently laid the comatose inu hanyou next to the fire. Ukago sat down beside him, studying his features. "What business do you have with me?" She said simply, looking at Kagome.

"He won't wake up. We've tried everything." Kagome said; her eyes still puffy from crying.

"So, why come to me? I don't have time for petty illnesses." This angered the schoolgirl.

"Kaede-obasan sent us to you! Because she couldn't figure out what to do! And besides what else are you doing? Don't have time-"

"Kagome-chan! That's enough!" Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sat back down. Ukago sighed.

"I apologize for being such an old nanny goat. Living alone all the time wears down my social skills." She placed her hand on her cheek.

"Apology accepted, Ukago-sama." Miroku said eloquently. Kagome was still angered, but being the person she was, she let it go. "Now that we are all settled down, Kagome explain what happened." Ukago nodded.

"I can tell you have a strong bond with this boy." Kagome blushed. "Now explain to me what happened." Kagome hesitated. "If you want me to help you, explain."

"Don't rush me." She was beginning to dislike this lady. She began her storyline, "It began with a battle with a harpy. The harpy screamed, causing him to be able to read minds of others. After another battle of the harpies he said he was cured of the mind-reading, but I think it may be what caused this anyways."

"Even though the hanyou-"

"His name is Inuyasha." Kagome inserted quietly.

"Even though Inuyasha said he was cured from the mind-reading from the second battle, he most likely was not."

"He wouldn't lie, would he? Inuyasha told me he was cured." Kagome was puzzled.

"Well, in any case after a matter of time, depending on the strength of the person, the curse of the harpy entraps the victim inside his or her own mind, thus making them fall into a deep sleep." She said calmly. "Eventually, the person will die from lack of energy."

"Is there anyway to reverse this curse?" The demon huntress asked.

"Yes, but it takes time and patience." They all breathed a sigh of relief; there was a solution. Inuyasha would live. Kagome took hold of one of Inuyasha's warm hands, running her fingertips over the long nails. She squeezed it tightly.

"How can we achieve this? Is there a certain herb we need?" She said still having her hand in his.

'Why is my hand so warm?' Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was still in the dreaded prison-like room. It was nearly pitch black now. 'Why is it growing darker?' He got up and walked around, making no effort to escape. He had already tried everything. The warmth in his hand grew. 'It's like someone's holding my hand. Kagome?' Growing weary from wandering around, he slumped back onto the floor.

"Yes, there is a medicinal part to the cure. The rest is up to you, my dear girl." Ukago flashed a smirky smile. Kagome looked at her blankly, not wanting to give away the true façade she planned to. "The herb is called, akushuu. It'll help him be able to hear the thoughts better while he's trapped. More than likely he can hear your thoughts right now." She looked at Kagome. "Physical contact is the rest of the solution. It will force him back; making him warm will make him comfortable." Ukago was hinting at something, but she still wasn't letting on to what had to be done precisely. The group waited. "I must speak with the girl alone, please." Miroku and Sango looked at each other and briskly got up hand in hand. They casually walked out the door without question. Kagome grew nervous to know what had to be done. She had let go of Inuyasha's hand and was now running her fingers up and down his cheek, a nervous gesture. If he was awake he would have never let her touch him so openly, especially in front of someone. "In order to bring him back you must lie with him."

"Are you serious? He's not even awake! It's like I'm a necrophiliac!"

"I don't mean it in the sexual sense, child." Ukago sighed. "You must remove his clothes and yours and you must sleep with him in the same bed. You must keep close contact with him every night. You must tell him what you're doing for him through your thoughts. It will make him realize what he has left in this life. His life-force will increase, making him be able to break the curse. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Ukago-sama." She replied, her face red like a beet. "Will this actually work?"

"It has worked every time. My other patients actually had fun coming back afterwards." She laughed. Kagome gulped, thinking what might happen when he actually woke up. What would he think? Kagome shuddered at the thought. It might tear them apart, but them again it could bring them together. "Well, child? Will you be able to complete this part of the cure?" Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's peaceful face.

"I will do anything to get him well." She stated firmly with confidence. Ukago smiled softly.

"Alright then. We will begin treatment tonight."

With the monk and demon exterminator

"What could she possibly have to do that we wouldn't be able to hear about?" Sango questioned and Miroku gave a look of: c'mon now. "You couldn't mean something that……personal?"

"Many curses need the physical contact to break them. Hmmm…I wonder-"

"Don't even think like that, Houshi-sama." Sango slapped his shoulder.

"Why do I deserve that horrible name? It's so cold." He whined. Sango leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Better?" She smiled. He smirked back.

"Hardly." He pounced her to the ground, hugging her close. "Much better."

"Miroku! Get off now! What if someone sees us?" Sango said muffled underneath him.

"Please, Sango. How often is it that we get to be alone together?" She gradually relaxed under him, pulling her arms around his back.

"Mmm. Nice and warm." She snuggled into his robe. He struggled to keep his composure. The monk got up, keeping the chestnut haired girl in his arms. "I hope Kagome can go through with it."

"Well, if she has any questions, I'll refer her to you."

"Haha, very funny." She grazed her teeth through the robe to his nipple. He gasped in surprise.

"Sango. Now that's not nice." Miroku gazed down into her eyes and smiled. "You are truly beautiful, Sango." She blushed bright red and nuzzled her face back into his robe.

"No I'm not." He sighed.

"When I tell you something of that sort you're supposed to just shut up and kiss me, not disagree and get shy." He laughed, taking her chin in his fingertips, lifting her gaze meet his.

"Miroku." He was about to kiss the girl when a certain schoolgirl appeared on the scene.

"Ahem!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-sama! What brings you out here?" Miroku asked as the two separated.

"Sorry to interrupt." She cast her eyes downward.

"No, no Kagome-chan. It's alright. So, what are you up to? How's this cure supposed to work?"

"I know; that's all you need to know. We just need to look for this akushuu herb. Ukago-sama said it's out here in the forest. It has pointed leaves and is a blue color. It also has a kinda rotten odor to it too. I think that's the only way we'll find it tonight. She said it should be by the stream." Kagome explained. "I need you to help me find it." She said somberly. Miroku and Snago just looked at her with worried eyes.

"We'll gladly help. No worries, Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled.

"What are we waiting for?" Sango said cheerily. She linked arms with the raven haired girl. Miroku pouted.

"What about me?"

"You're the man. You'll lead us to the stream!" Sango replied, trying to get some sort of a smile out of her friend. Nothing worked.

"I think I heard running water in this direction." Miroku pointed with his staff which made the rings jingle. All the way to the stream silence followed. The mood was tense with worry over the young girl. It wasn't like her to be so sad. She would normally, when faced with a hard situation, fake happiness, but not this time. "Here we are. Now, a rotten odor, eh?" They split up along the shore. The only sounds were made by the stream.

"Ugh……that is a terrible smell. Now where is it coming from?" Sango asked herself. "I found it!" Kagome and the monk came rushing over.

"Oh what a horrific smell." Miroku said as he plugged his nose.

"Smells like……ass." Kagome said softly to herself as she too plugged her nose. "Thank you guys. Now, shall we head back to Ukago-sama's?" She grabbed the smelly plant from Sango and headed back to the hut. "You two can be alone again. I truly am sorry for interrupting you earlier." She said with her back turned, walking away. When she was out of earshot, Sango began to speak.

"She's not herself at all. I don't know what to do to help." Sango wilted to the ground; Miroku wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry, "She's helped me countless times, but I can't do anything now. I feel so useless."

"You are not useless, Sango. You are being the best friend you can. Kagome-sama is just grief stricken. It's not your fault. Never blame yourself for this." He kissed her tears away. He soothed her and she quieted in his embrace.

Kagome entered the hut with the rotten plant. "Bring me the akushuu, dear. I'll make the potion now." Ukago saw that the girl was suffering, so, she tried her hardest to be sympathetic and careful of her tone. Kagome sat by the fire, watching the flames flicker. The door flap was pushed aside and Miroku and Sango came and sat down.

"Wow, that plant is strong. What was it called again?"

"Akushuu." Ukago stated simply as she mushed the plant with a pestle.

"Very fitting name." Sango said with a nasal tone because she plugged her nose shut.

"Monk."

"Yes?"

"I will need you to transport this young man to my other hut once we're done here." Ukago asked.

"Okay, will do." He responded.

"Demon Huntress," Sango looked at the old woman, "I will need you to carry the futons." Sango nodded. Ukago added a few more ingredients and mixed them before finally standing up. "We are ready. I will guide you to my additional hut. Kagome and Inuyasha are to spend every night in there together until he is healed. No one must enter the hut, unless I say so. Is that understood?" The monk, taijya, and demon cat all nodded. Miroku then hoisted the hanyou onto his shoulder, while Sango carried the futons. Kirara waited outside, already transformed. The monk lifted Inuyasha onto the fire cat. Ukago took the lead and all followed. "The path is rough up ahead, please take heed. I do not need to treat anyone else." The path was filled with rocks that jutted out of the soil. Everyone tripped at least once, except for the old woman who was accustomed to the path's treachery. They finally came upon a weary little abandoned hut. "It isn't much to look at, but it is shelter and private." She added. Kagome looked at her. They entered the hut and Miroku had the task of lighting the fire. Sango set up the two futons, separate. "No, dear. Put them together please." Ukago instructed. Sango looked at her with a face of disbelief.

"Please do what she says, Sango-chan." Kagome stepped next to her.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, trust me." She smiled at her friend. This warmed Sango's heart and she did as she was told. After the futons were set up, the unconscious hanyou was laid gently onto one side of the futon. "Thank you everyone."

"Not a problem, Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled. Sango came up to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Sango, you're acting like my mother." Kagome laughed.

"I'm only worried for you, Kagome-chan. Please be safe."

"I will."

"Now, you remember what I taught you, Kagome?" Ukago said as she rose from Inuyasha's side. Kagome only nodded. "Good, I will stop by tomorrow morning to see how everything went, but remember results won't be immediate. We must repeat them until he awakens. If he doesn't awaken in a week after all the steps, then all is lost. Seven days, seven steps, remember." They all headed out the door, leaving the young girl to her work.


	3. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I am merely playing with them is my story….muhahahaha! ahem

Chapter 3:

Kagome sighed loudly and gazed at the hanyou's still body. She took the canister of the medicine in her hands. She closed her eyes and thought what she was about to do, so Inuyasha would understand. "I can't do this! The closest we've ever been to doing anything intimate is kiss!" She sighed once again, finding no more words to speak aloud. So, wanting to get this over with, she removed the blanket off of the boy. 'Inuyasha.'

He stirred from his sleep and looked around the empty, dark room. The walls echoed of his name. The familiar voice came to him again.

'Inuyasha, please listen to me and don't be mad. It's the only way to get you out of your own mind.' He cocked his head to the side.

'Kagome! That's you isn't it?' He got up and paced around the room. The coolness of the place made him shiver. 'Why's it colder in here than before?' Inuyasha hugged himself close.

Kagome undid his robe and undershirt, revealing his bare toned chest. She lightly ran her fingertips along his chest, marveling in his beauty. 'The harpy's curse has made you a prisoner in your own mind, Inuyasha. I have the cure to get you out of there, but-'

'But what?' He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. If Kagome was hesitating to give him this cure, it must be something she didn't want to do.

'But the cure is a little on the physical side. It's very intimate. I have to touch you in different places.' Her thoughts became a little cloudy, so, Inuyasha couldn't hear her. He thought of all the things she might have to do and shuddered. What could she have to do exactly? 'I don't know how far I'll have to go to wake you up. I'm hoping not that far, but it all depends on you. Please don't hate me for doing these things. It's not the way I had planned us to do things. I had hoped we'd both be fully conscious.' He heard her laughing and the room echoed of it. It made him smile.

'I could never hate you Kagome. You want me back; I'll come back.' Suddenly, a warm sensation came over his chest. He placed his hand on his chest and his heart raced. 'Warmer.'

Kagome rubbed the smelly mixture on his chest. She rubbed it in as best she could. "Now for the embarrassing part. He's unconscious girl, get over it." She pep-talked herself. Kagome removed her shirt and hesitated. 'I must lay with you Inuyasha. Not in a sexual way, but I do have to be topless for this first night.'

'What! Who came up with this crazy cure!' He blushed bright red or at least he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Since he was in his own mind, the same mind that he fantasized in, images appeared on the wall of what he was thinking. 'I get it! You're trying to force me out! Oh God! Please…stop….these…..thoughts….' He shut his eyes tight, trying not to think of his Kagome in that way.

Kagome removed her bra and pressed herself on top of his chest. 'Heart to heart.' She closed her eyes and rolled him on his side, keeping him with her. 'You know you have my heart.' Kagome was so embarrassed she didn't know what to think. She was trying to be serious, but this was far more serious than anything she had ever done. This was the first time she'd ever been with a boy like this.

The heat level rose in the room and Inuyasha heard the thumping of his heartbeat and Kagome's. It soothed his nerves and relaxed him into sleep. 'This is more than a man can handle. Who taught her this? I sure as hell hope it wasn't Kaede.'

'You're heart is beating mighty quickly there. Pervert!' Kagome giggled, glad that she was making a little bit of an effort.

'I'm no pervert woman! It's just that….this is rather…embarrassing. Why can't I wake up now? Dammit! I really hate you now Naraku!' He slumped to the ground and opened his eyes. The images had faded away now and Inuyasha was glad of that.

'Well, your heart rate is back to normal. I'm tired. Goodnight Inuyasha.' She pressed her breasts into him closer, trying to keep as close as possible. Ukago said that was the best thing to do.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and relished in the warmth that surrounded him. He could feel the closeness of her body on him. Inuyasha wished she had spoken to him all night. Her soft voice always put him at ease. 'I wish I could see you right now Kagome.' And with that he fell asleep as well.

**With Miroku and Sango**

"So, what do you think she is doing to him now?" Miroku smirked as he looked into his lover's chestnut brown eyes that reflected the firelight.

"Miroku stop being a pervert. I'm sure Kagome is mortified at what she has to do." Sango pinched his cheek playfully.

"Like she has never been with a man before, yeah right!"

"You ass. Kagome-chan is as innocent as a daisy. Inuyasha is the first boy she's ever truly loved. She's untouched."

"Oh really and how would you know?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm her closest friend. She tells me a lot of things she wouldn't tell you." Sango stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm hurt." He pouted.

"My poor baby." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"And that's supposed to make it all better? It still hurts." He jested.

"Fine then, make yourself better." She puckered up her lips and closed her eyes. Instead of putting his lips where they should have gone he,"Miroku! Ack! That tickles, get out of there!" He buried himself in her bosoms.

"But this makes me feel better." He mumbled into her chest while rubbing his face with them. Sango brought her knee up and bumped in between his legs, which sent him sitting straight up. "Whoa now! That's not fair!" He crossed his legs and placed his hands over himself.

"That's so fair. Two can play that game." Sango smirked devilishly up at him. "Now we must get some sleep. I am worn out."

"Awww." He whined.

"Not again. Tomorrow, promise." She sighed. He was a hopeless pervert.

"Promise?" He settled back down into his futon.

"Yes, but only if you behave yourself. I am not just a toy, Houshi-sama." She turned from him. 'What am I to him? Just another girl to lie with?' He grabbed her tightly from behind.

"Don't you dare start that again. I love every single part of you, Sango. Our relationship doesn't just involve intimacy and you know it. I just can't help myself when we're like this. You're just so damn beautiful." He felt hot tears drop onto his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm just used to having someone constantly say they want me." She laughed a little.

"I love it when you laugh. It's not often I hear it." He rested his cheek on hers.

"I don't have much to laugh about now do I?" She answered softly.

"You can always laugh at me; I don't mind." Sango laughed lightly again and nodded her head. "See, that's good right?"

"Yes." She whispered. Sango closed her eyes and then fell asleep. Miroku noticed she was gone and closed his eyes as well, drifting off to sleep. Ukago carefully stepped out of her private room and gazed at the sleeping couple.

"Sweet dreams, young ones. May the gods bless you."


	4. Body to Body

Mind Over Matter 4:

The early morning sun peeked through the bamboo mat that covered the door and small window of the hut. Kagome fluttered her eyes open to see the hanyou sleeping on top of her. Now, if he was unconscious how could he move on top of her? Maybe he was getting better? Able to move on his on accord? This was a good sign, but very embarrassing. She was topless and pressed up against the boy she loved. Blushing like mad, she pushed him off of her. The smelly ointment was all over her and Inuyasha. And boy did it reek like rotting garbage. "I need a bath, bad." She pulled on a tattered yukata that Ukago had lent her and walked outside into the morning sun to find Sango and Miroku huddled up under a blanket together, leaning against the side of the hut. Quietly, she tiptoed down to the lake to bathe. The water was ice cold, just like the first time she had arrived in this world. Kagome quickly dunked her body into the water and swam. She rubbed the smelly sticky ointment off and felt so much cleaner. The schoolgirl surfaced and ran her hands through her raven hair. She remembered many things as she rinsed herself off. Remembered making Inuyasha fall into the water after he peeked at her taking her purifying bath, remembered him staring at her intensely when she first put on the priestess uniform, and the all time favorite remark of 'Feh' as he denied that he wasn't thinking of Kikyo. She remembered it all like it was yesterday.

"Care if I join you?" Sango asked as she slipped into the water. She didn't even flinch when the cold water touched her skin. How she did that, Kagome never knew. "How did last night go?" Kagome blushed and looked away.

"It went fine. I have no idea if it's going to work or not though. I hope it does." She sighed and sank back into the refreshing water. A rustling of leaves was heard by the bank. "Did you hear that?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes." Sango swam stealthily back to the edge of the water. A familiar purple robe peeked out from behind the bushes. "Houshi……" Sango's voice rose with aggravation. Kagome could have sworn the water around her started to boil. The monk's eyes peered from the top of the bushes.

"I couldn't resist, my love!" He begged and pleaded as she grabbed her clothes, pulling them on as she then simultaneously pulled his ear. "Owwww Owwww Owww! My little sugar plum, please…." He begged as she dragged him away from the lake.

"Sorry Kagome." Sango apologized as they disappeared into the woods. Kagome could do nothing but laugh.

Inuyasha woke up in the same room, but it was brighter if not just a little. He heard faint laughter in the distance. 'Kagome?' He got up and stretched, yawning as he did. 'Kagome, you there?' He then remembered last night and what she had done. 'Oh…that's what…Oh Kami-sama…' He put his fingers to his temples and sighed. 'When am I gonna get back to her?'

"Well, it looks like I'm done." Kagome said as she dried herself off, pulling her shirt over her head. "I slept pretty soundly." The touch of his skin on hers made her all tingly inside. Tonight's part of the ritual would be interesting, even more embarrassing. The thought of it made her face turn beet red. She walked into the forest back to the hut to check on Inuyasha before heading back to Ukago to report. The birds were chirping away and the scattered sunlight poked through the trees. It was a beautiful day, but Kagome couldn't enjoy it appropriately. Inside her heart was dark and full of worry. The light wasn't reaching her right now. The sound of footsteps followed behind her steadily. Kagome remained calm. When she stopped so did the footsteps. "What do you want?" She asked tentatively.

"I want that stupid hanyou to die once and for all." A cold familiar voice echoed in to forest. It gave her the shivers, made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned around to face him.

"You truly are an asshole. You don't belong here. Go away, Naraku." He chuckled and Kagome backed away slowly.

"Once he is gone it will be simple to take what I want. Such as that last shard you have." He smirked.

"He will not die!" Kagome spat.

"Oh he will, my dear. He will. Those harpies proved useful after all. Too bad I killed them all. No one has ever gotten out of their own mind; Inuyasha will be no different." Naraku shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bastard."

"Well, I will come when he is dead…to take what is mine." And in a flash he was gone. Kagome sank to her knees.

He had felt the coldness sweep all around him. 'Something's wrong. I smell _him_. Kagome? Please be okay.' He could also smell the salt again; was she crying? 'Don't give up, Kagome.'

"Inuyasha?" She looked around the trees and could have sworn she heard her name. Kagome wiped her eyes and ran back to the hut, swinging the bamboo mat aside as she gazed at his still sleeping form. "Must have been dreaming." She knelt beside him and ran her fingertips along his jaw. "I'll be back later, my love." She kissed him gently. "I love you."

Warmth returned to him, her warmth. 'You're okay.' He said with relief.

She returned to Ukago's hut to find her friends and the priestess sitting around the fire, eating. The girl smiled lightly and sat down to join them. "Are you alright, Kagome-san?" Miroku asked with a worried look on his face. Kagome realized she must have had a questioning expression on her face. The mask appeared and fooled everyone, almost everyone.

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled as she took of bite of rice.

"I'm not buying it, young lady." Ukago said abruptly. "Something just happened that has upset you." She said, which made Kagome blink in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said innocently as she took another bite.

"You can't fool me girl." The old woman snapped. "We won't be able to help if you don't tell us. What don't want us to worry about your well being? Is that it?" She was something else. Kagome sighed as set down her chop sticks. Sango and Miroku looked at her without blinking once.

"I…saw…someone in the woods."

"Who?" Sango asked quietly.

"Naraku."

"NARAKU?" They both yelled in unison. Ukago just sat there unmoved by the name.

"Yes, he said Inuyasha will die from the harpy's curse and when he does he'll take my last shard. Without Inuyasha it'll be easy he said." Kagome fiddled with the seam of her skirt.

"Like hell!" Miroku shouted. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder to settle him. He relaxed a little.

"So, he just came to tell you this? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sango asked in a calm tone with concern flittering in her eyes. Kagome held up her hands.

"No he didn't, but the weird thing is after he left I could have sworn I heard Inuyasha say my name." Ukago got up from her place and stood.

"Child, come inside with me." Kagome looked to the monk and demon exterminator. They both nodded. They sat down on a mat; Ukago took Kagome's hand in hers. "You heard the hanyou?"

"Yes, very softly, but I did. I swear."

"I believe you. This is good. This means he can hear you too…but only your thoughts. You two have a very strong bond if you're already hearing him. Tonight it the second night, you know what to do right?" Kagome nodded and blushed. "Good. Add this herb to the ointment." She handed her a pouch that smelled like lavender.

"Do you really think this is working?" Kagome questioned meekly.

"I think all will turn out well." She smiled. It was the first smile she had earned from to old hag since they had arrived. She smiled back.

Night came finally and Kagome and her friends left Ukago's to go to the hut. Kagome went inside and lit a few candles. She then added the sweet smelling herb into the rancid mixture. "I truly hate this stuff. Now, gosh this is so wrong on so many levels and it only gets worse with every night. But, she said the more contact the better the chances. The more intimate the quicker he'll come back to me." She closed her eyes and undid the rest of his clothes. 'Inuyasha?'

'Godammit it's cold again…everywhere on my body this time. Kagome? Was that you?' He shivered.

'Inuyasha? I'm back. I'm going to let you know now that this cure is so not my idea. You're naked, I'm naked. Plain and simple.'

'WHAT! No way….no fucking way….I'm missing this?' He paced back and forth, pictures once again popping in front of his face. He swatted them away angrily. His Kagome was doing this by herself, probably mortified and embarrassed beyond belief. He definitely was. Inuyasha had never done anything like this with a woman, not that he didn't think about it though. He was a male after all.

Kagome gingerly rubbed the ointment into his beautiful skin. The herb that Ukago gave her made the awful smell go away and Kagome was able to tolerate it now. Her eyes were completely shut tight, not taking one curious peek. Although, it couldn't hurt, could it? She glanced down at his form. He was perfect besides a few faint scars. Her eyes traveled lower and lower, until she couldn't resist not knowing. 'Wow.' She thought, forgetting that he could hear her. 'So, handsome…perfect…ooops you heard that!'

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. 'She has me naked and is staring at me. Great.' He blushed and sat down, tapping his foot nervously.

Kagome finished her ogling and began the next little course of action. She laid completely on top of the hanyou, relishing in the feel of his body under hers. 'Body to Body.' She thought as she found a comfortable way to lay. All of him touched her in places she longed for him to touch. Heat rose up like a flame from their bodies as a glow shimmered around them. Kagome looked up to see this. "It's working!" She squeezed herself tighter to him repeating the verse. 'Body to Body.'

Inuyasha fought to free himself, closing his eyes and imagining him with her. How he longed to be with her and free of his mind's prison. The heat rose up within him and he opened his eyes to find her staring back at him. "Kagome?" He couldn't move, but he could feel all of her softness touch him.

"Inuyasha…you're awake? You're back?" She hugged him closer to her. As soon as he said her name the darkness pulled him back. His eyes shut in sleep again. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She shook him. He wouldn't wake up again. He had fallen back into his mind.


End file.
